Harry Potter and the Egyptian Prince
by Bonnie4
Summary: A Harry Potter/Mummies Alive Crossover. Will Harry Potter become friends with this new American student or will this American student be Harry's down fall?
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE EGYPTIAN PRINCE  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Mummies Alives.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Presley Carnovan a fifteen year boy who was very different from his other friends was walking from his protector the mummies place to his home. Presley was the reincarnation of the pharaoh's son. At the age of twelve he was attack by an evil sorcerer named Scarab. Scarab had been pain in the butt for Presley. Presley had live with attacks by Scarab every day of last three years. He came upon his home. He that there was moving truck in front of his home. There moving guys take stuff out of his home. He saw his mother tell these guys put the stuff. Presley ran over to his mother. Presley said, "What is going on here mom?"  
  
"Presley we are moving." said his mom.  
  
"Why?" said Presley.  
  
"Because there is something I never told you," said his mom.  
  
"What is that Mom?" said Presley as he saw that bed being moved out of the house.  
  
"I am a witch," said his mom.  
  
"A what?" said Presley.  
  
"A witch. A person, who uses magic, my family has been witches and wizard for many generations. I am the daughter of the powerful wizard in the magical world," said his mom.  
  
"I don't understand," said Presley as he thought, "My life keeps getting weird and weird by the year."  
  
"Well, when I was eleven I ran away from home. I was going to live my life in the shadow of my father. I know that my father would want me to fellow in his footsteps. So when my nanny took my to the train station went on another train. I know when father found out that I did not coming home winter break that he would hurt my nanny. But I had to go. My father was man that in my book was pure evil. So I hide in the one place I knew that he would not find me. That was in the Muggle world," said his mom as she thought, "I know he will not know what muggle world is."  
  
"Mom, what is this Muggle world?" said Presley.  
  
"A muggle is a person without magic. The train took me the south part of England. Where I hide about a ship that was head to America. The ship was a supple ship. I live on the street in South Carolina for two months before Smith's found me. Because I was born in the Magical World I had no muggle record for them to find out who I was. So they took me in. They made all muggle records for me. You rest of my life," said his mom.  
  
"I still don't get why we are moving?" said Presley.  
  
"Because I want you safe. My father has return. I know that you do not understand what that means. He will seek you and me out. It's time I return to the Magical World. That means you learn about gifts you have. I sent word to the school you are doing to go to. The Headmaster pleased to know what had happen to me and was over joyful that my son will be going to Hogwarts. We have to live today for get can your supplies and I can find I place to live England. I have brought two plane ticket that leave in a hour and half," said his mom.  
  
"Mom, why did you not tell me earlier about this magic stuff," said Presley.  
  
"I was scared that if you know about what I was that you try to find out about it and some dark witch or wizard would make you as evil as your grandfather," said his mother.  
  
"Who is my Grandfather?" said Presley.  
  
"I am sorry Presley, but I can not tell who he is. It is for your safety. Know one but your Headmaster and I know who you grandfather is. If word ever got to him that I had son. He would take him and make my son as evil as he is. I love you to much to let that happen." said his mom as she took him in a hug.  
  
One the moves came over to them and he said, "All done madam."  
  
"Your men and you can go. Thank you, sir." said Presley's mom.  
  
They left. Presley said, "Mom, what my friends?" Then he thought, "What about the mummies?"  
  
"I sorry that you can't say goodbye to your friend. Your new school starts in a few days and plane will take eight hours to get there," said his mom.  
  
"All right mom," said Presley.  
  
Presley went to sit in the moving truck. His mom locks up the house. She was rent the house from ex-husband. So it was his problem to find new people to live it. She got in moving truck. When they got to the airport Presley saw his mom do magic. She turn the to a carry on bag. They pass through the mental detector with no problem. They got on the plane left for England. After eight hours the plane landed in London, England. Presley sleeps on the plane. 


	2. Presley meets Professor Snape

Chapter 2 Presley meets Professor Snape  
  
Presley walks with his mom to Leaky Cauldron. They enter the building Presley's mom had a feeling of coming home. Their face of people she remembers at her father meets when she was younger. She knew that it was dangerous for her to be here, but for her son she would walk over burning coals. There was only wizard other than her father that she did not want to meet. He was man who loved potion. The last she had heard of him was that he was a Potion Master at the school her son want attend this year. But to know her lucky she would run into him. And they did. Presley and she were about to enter Diagon Alley when he put his hand on her shoulder. She turns around to face him. Presley just watches his mom gasp at the man. The man took Presley's mom hand and kissed it. He said, "Amanda, where have you been?"  
  
"Severus it has been awhile. Fifteen years am I correct." said Amanda.  
  
"Yes, and we still have things to attend to. You left that night without a trace. You left my..." Severus looked and saw Presley stand next to Amanda. He thought "Who was this boy stand next to her and why dose he look like her?" He took a deep breath and said, "Amanda, who is this boy standing next to you?"  
  
"Severus, this is my son. Presley this Severus Snape an old friend of mine." said Amanda.  
  
They shook hands and look each other up and down. Amanda said, "Well, before both of you want get in a fight I think it time Presley and I are on our way. Good day, Severus."  
  
"No, Amanda we must talk. Now that I have a found you again I will not let you look of my sight." said Severus.  
  
"I don't care. I am here to get Presley school things. If you want to come and help with that Severus you may." said Amanda as she took out her wand and open the gate to Diagaon Alley.  
  
They all into Diagaon Alley, Presley saw all people dress weird garments and strange thing in this place. They first went to Gringotts bank and get the money she there. Presley was not surprised at what he saw. Well have the Mummies to be his friends see this stuff was a piece a cake. They left the Gringotts and head toward Ollivanders. They enter the shop. Ollivander said as he looked at Severus, "Well, it's been along time Severus Snape. Your wand was bat and dragon heart-string eleven inches." Severus and nodded. Then Ollivander looked at Amanda and said, "Amanda, mermaid tail and eight inches."  
  
"Yes, sir. Now it time for my son get his wand," said Amanda.  
  
"Young man come with me," said Ollivander as he took Presley to the back of the shop.  
  
As Presley was trying to find his wand, Severus took Amanda by the arm and step to one side of the shop. Severus said, "Is he mine?"  
  
"I know that you would ask that question. I don't have to answer that," said Amanda.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to go get a Veritaserum potion," said Severus.  
  
"Fine, he is yours. I know you will ask why I did not tell you. Because the mark on you arm. I was not going have my child raised by follower of the Dark Wizard. Also, he dose not know that he your son." said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, could how you do this. He is my son. I have a right to be part of his life. You are still my wife," said Severus as he gets mad.  
  
"Severus, please take it slow with him. I have just rip him from a life he know since he was baby." said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, I will take it slow with him. He is my son. But you have some explaining to do, like where have been for the last fifteen years?" said Severus.  
  
"I have live in America. I work in a muggle museum. Presley thinks he is the son Paul Carnovan. Paul was man I marry and divorced. He knew that Presley was the son of another man. But in the muggle world I was not married to you. In Magical world I was married to you. I am sorry that I have all this to you. It your fault those." said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, you belong to me. You may have left me for a time, but now that I have you back I never let you go again. You will becoming with Presley and I to Hogwarts." said Severus.  
  
"Only student and Professor can be there," said Amanda as the door open and Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Headmaster," said Severus.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Severus and Amanda. Dumbledore said, " Severus, I see that came get some wand polish and who is beautiful lady with you."  
  
"This is Amanda Snape," said Severus.  
  
"A your wife wonder away from you. Well I see that you two have been reunite. That is good thing this time of war." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster have you found a new DADA teacher?" said Severus.  
  
"No, I have not and only have until tomorrow find one. Everyone is scare of the job. Because we have gone through four teachers," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, Headmaster I have an idea," said Severus with a wicked smile.  
  
Amanda hated when he smiled like that. Dumbledore said, "What is it?"  
  
"Well Amanda here could be the new DADA teacher. She agree to teacher it and it will let my wife and I get know each other again," said Severus.  
  
"Well, your right. Amanda Snape, will you be are new DADA teacher? You would be a life saver," said Dumbledore.  
  
Amanda look at Severus and then at Dumbledore. She knew that Severus would not let not take this job. She needed the job and she could keep an eye on Presley. She said, "Yes, I will. Only at school want to know as Professor Carnovan for we don't scare the students. I think that if they had two Professor Snape they would be scared. Is that OK, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, and your right about the Snape thing. Well I see both of you tomorrow. Also, you two have train duty." said Dumbledore as he left the shop.  
  
"Now Mrs. Snape there is no way of get way from me," said Severus.  
  
"I did it to keep an eye on Presley and I need a job." said Amanda.  
  
"You may think that, but I know really reason." said Severus as he takes her in his arms and kisses her.  
  
A minute later Presley and Ollivander came back from finding Presley's wand. Presley saw his mom and Severus kissing. Presley said, "Get a room you too."  
  
Amanda and Severus separated. Amanda looks at her son and said, "It's not the ways it looks."  
  
"Mom, I am a fifteen year old boy. You do not need to explain what you are doing. I kiss girls before," said Presley. "Also, your friend here is not blind. Your very beautiful woman."  
  
"Presley," said Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, listen to the boy." said Severus.  
  
"Well, I got my wand," said Presley.  
  
"Well, Ollivander what is his wand made of?" said Amanda as her pull of her money.  
  
"Well, your son very strange wand. It has few core things. It's dragon heart-string, mermaid tail, and a Scarab Beetle with maple wood. That is thirteen inches and that is nine sickle," said Ollivander as he took money. They left the shop and went to other places in Diagon Alley. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Presley walked slowly behind his mother and her friend as they walk through Diagon Alley. Presley knew that there was something about the man that he felt connection too. Severus looked back at Presley and as that he deep in thought. Severus slowed his step to walk with Presley. Severus said, "What are you think about, Presley?"  
  
Presley looked at his mother and then at Severus. Presley said, "Can we talk alone, please?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda can you give a few minutes."  
  
"Yes," said Amanda walked into one of the shops.  
  
Severus looked at Presley and said, "What is it?"  
  
"I know that is going to sound weird, but I have to know. OK?"  
  
"Go head, Presley."  
  
"Well what is your connection with my mother? I know there is one. I can feel it," said Presley, as he looked Severus in the eyes.  
  
"Yes there is one. This connection has been since we took our." Severus did not know if the boy was ready for this.  
  
"Took your what?"  
  
Severus took a deep breath, he know that he had tell Presley. He said, "Our vows, my dear boy."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Our vows, your mother and I are married."  
  
"How can that be she was married to Paul Carnovan and divorce him?" said Presley as his step back away from Severus.  
  
"Yes, in the Muggle World. Nevertheless, here she is my wife and our marriage was never divorce. I will never give her up."  
  
"Will you force my mother to be with you?"  
  
"No, I love her. She is the only one who can make me smile," said Severus with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well know that there is nothing I can do about this. So how long?" said Presley.  
  
"About sixteen years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was married to me before she married that Muggle. That Muggle man is not your father, I am. Your mother ran away once she out that she pregnant with you. She did not want me to know. That is why she took up that Muggle. To make look like you were his child," said Severus.  
  
"Can you prove this?" said Presley.  
  
"Yes, I can," said Severus as he pulled Presley into the Potion Shop.  
  
In the shop, there were potion of all types and ingredients for potions. There was man behind the counter. He said, "Well Severus what is that you need?"  
  
"Well two things. First a potion supplies for this boy and second a potion that reveals one's parent."  
  
The man said as he put supplies of the counter for the boy, "Mmm.what do you need with that potion for, my friend?"  
  
"That is my business."  
  
"All right, my friend."  
  
Severus paid for the potion and the supplies. They left the shop. Once they were outside again, Presley said, "How are you going to prove it with that potion?"  
  
Severus took piece of Presley's hair and drops it in the blue potion that he held in his hand; he took out his wand and wave round it. He said, "Parentrevealo." The potion started to change color. Then a cloud from in front of them, the cloud show image of Presley's mother and it said mom under it. Then Severus image appear and under it, it said father.  
  
"It is true."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tears started to stream down Presley face. Presley did not care if anyone saw him. Severus knelt down before Presley and wipes the tears that running down the boys' face away. Before Severus could say a thing a voice said, "Stop that you greasy Git."  
  
Severus knew that voice anywhere. It was Harry Potter. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
"We are not even in school and you all ready been mean to one us students," said Harry as he took Presley by the arm. "Let's go you don't have listen what he said until tomorrow, when he our professor again."  
  
At moment, Amanda came out of the shop. She saw that her son was crying. In a loud voice she said, "Severus Matthew Snape, why is Presley cry?"  
  
"The Greasy Git said something to make him cry, Miss," said Harry.  
  
Amanda looked at Harry, she that this had to be James Potter's son. He was the only she that call Severus a Greasy git. Then she looked back a Severus and said, "You have not answered me?"  
  
Severus took Presley by the arm and Amanda by the arm and Apparate, with in a flash they in Snape Manor.  
  
Amanda hit Severus and said, "What are you crazy you could hurt Presley?"  
  
"No, Amanda. I can Apparate with that are under age. Presley was fine."  
  
"Fine, but want to know why he is crying?"  
  
"Mom, I am crying because Severus told you were married and that I am his son. All I have everything know was a lie," said Presley.  
  
"Presley, I am sorry. This all my fault, I should have told you about this."  
  
"Yeah, but that dose not change that I have never know my father. I had to meet him when you tell me that I am a wizard and change life forever," said Presley as he ran out the room.  
  
Amanda was about run after him when Severus grabbed her. "No, Amanda he needs time all this. He needs to be by himself."  
  
"All right, Severus," said Amanda.  
  
They let Presley think things through and they went to sit the living room.  
  
TO BE COUNTINE 


End file.
